


Tennis Balls

by paternalpadfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paternalpadfoot/pseuds/paternalpadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione was not sure what was more annoying. The sound of the tennis ball pounding against the wall, or Harry’s whining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennis Balls

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

“Um…Harry?”

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

“Harry, could you please stop?”

THUNK

“Why?”

THUNK

“Because it is very distracting.”

THUNK

“Harry…”

THUNK

“Yes Hermione?”

Sighing, Hermione put her book, down, turning to level a look at Harry. He was lying, somewhat lackadaisically across his makeshift bed, tossing a ratty tennis ball against one of the support beams of their tent.

“Why are you doing that?”

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

“Harry?”

THUNK

“Because I have nothing better to do.”

THUNK

THUNK

“You could help me study these books.” Hermione gestured to the small pile of volumes she had brought with her. “I would really appreciate a hand.”

THUNK

THUNK

“Is that a no then?”

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

“This is a general no to absolutely everything.”

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

“Um…what?”

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

“This is me, telling pretty much everything, to fuck off.”

THUNK

“Harry, why are you telling everything to fuck off?” Hermione bit back a smile, and attempted to sound as though she was not consoling a child.

THUNK

“Because I hate my life.”

THUNK

THUNK

“I am not sure how to respond to that.”

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

“Think about it Hermione. My life sucks. I am trapped here in a tent, in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but this tennis ball. I am going to play with this tennis ball, because I have absolutely nothing better to do.”

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

“Harry, your life doesn’t suck, and you have plenty of better things to do.”

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

“Hermione

THUNK

I

THUNK

Don’t

THUNK

Think

THUNK

You

THUNK

Get

THUNK

It.

THUNK

Life

THUNK

Sucks.

THUNK

I

THUNK

Don’t

THUNK

Want

THUNK

To

THUNK

Be

THUNK

Here

THUNK

I

THUNK

Don’t

THUNK

Want

THUNK

To

THUNK

Be

THUNK

Out

THUNK

Here

THUNK

Killing

THUNK

Death

THUNK

Eaters

THUNK

For

THUNK

Merlin’s

THUNK

Sake

THUNK

I

THUNK

Would

THUNK

Rather

THUNK

Be

THUNK

Sitting

THUNK

In

THUNK

My

THUNK

Cupboard

THUNK

Back

THUNK

At

THUNK

The

THUNK

Dursley’s

THUNK

Making

THUNK

Dudley

THUNK

Breakfast

THUNK

Than

THUNK

Sit

THUNK

In

THUNK

This

THUNK

Tent

THUNK

For

THUNK

One

THUNK

More

THUNK

Day

THUNK

And

THUNK

Study

THUNK

Old

THUNK

Books

THUNK

And

THUNK

Stare

THUNK

At

THUNK

Walls

THUNK

And

THUNK

Wonder

THUNK

What

THUNK

The

THUNK

Hell

THUNK

I

THUNK

Am

THUNK

Doing

THUNK

Here”

Harry dropped the tennis ball, letting it roll into the center of the floor, crossing his arms. Hermione bit her tongue.

“Harry, you know exactly why we are here.”

“Because it’s what my parents would do.”

“No, because we need to stop Voldemort.”

“Hermione, it is because it is what my parents would do. We would be as far from this position as possible if not because of that life motto. ”

“Harry, it really isn’t fair for you to pin this all on your parents.”

“It is though. 1st year, I am just trying to prove that I am good enough to be their son. 2nd year, I am running from the person who tried killed me, because I was their son, and am nearly killed. 3rd year, I spend the entire year scared of my father’s best friend, until I finally meet him and he instantly marks me as my dad. 4th year, I do nothing but-"Hermione held up a hand, quieting his whining.

"You realize you were responsible for all of those actions, right. Not your parents.”

“So? If I wasn’t James and Lily Potters golden boy, I wouldn’t be the Chosen One, I would have a semi normal life, wizard or not, and, just maybe, I wouldn’t nearly die every year.”

“Harry, it’s not every year.”

“It is every year, and you know it.”

Hermione groaned, glaring at her infantile friend.

“Harry, you are your own person. Even if you weren’t the Chosen One, you would be getting in so much trouble on your own you might actually be a bigger problem to wizarding society than you already are.”

Harry rolled over, sitting up to give Hermione a look.

“But if I was not Lily and James Potters son, I would not have this awful of luck. I am this bizarre mixture of my parents and Voldemort tossed into a gawky teenage boy’s body. Take away the 3 ingredients, and you might get something normal, but no, I just had to be special.”

Hermione leaned forward snatching the tennis ball from its resting place on the floor. Smirking at Harry, she raised the ball, tossing it directly at his head.

THUNK

"Are you going to help me study these books or not?”

Grumbling, Harry nodded.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published June 14th, 2012  
> Comments/Kudos are ALWAYS appreciated!


End file.
